<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by RowanKayWho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815312">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho'>RowanKayWho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Christmas, Crying, F/M, Loneliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be their first Christmas living together but, like anything else that happens, it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafe Adler/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uncharted Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my second post for Rafe! Like most of the other stuff I've written and now posted, I wrote this a little less than a year ago (December2019). Originally, this was part of a small group of prompts I found for Christmas by the-blind-assassin-12 on Tumblr. However, this is the only one for Rafe which is why it's a standalone piece. The prompt was “My flight was cancelled…I won’t be home for Christmas.”</p><p>My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Rowan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang and the familiar sound of Halsey’s Nightmare filled the living room. Rowan hummed, smiling slightly. She knew exactly who was calling her. Lazily, she reached forward and grabbed her phone off the coffee table. She answered the call but said nothing.</p><p>“Babe? You there?” Rafe’s voice came through the speaker. It almost calmed all her pre-Christmas nerves. The only thing that could calm all of them, though, was him beside her. But that wouldn’t happen for at least another eight hours.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here.” She sighed into the phone. “You’re not, though.”</p><p>He laughed humourlessly, the sound of people talking in the background acting as a reminder she’d be sleeping alone again tonight. “That’s actually why I’m calling.”</p><p>Rowan sighed, knowing what was coming. She had been tracking the weather all week. Unfortunately, Connecticut was getting slammed with a snowstorm. Rafe was in Connecticut. His flight was in half an hour. The snow arrived three hours ago. She tried to hide her disappointment as she finally spoke. “Oh?”</p><p>“My flight was cancelled... I won’t be home for Christmas.” He said slowly, nervous for her reaction. At least she knew he cared. To his credit, he did sound upset. It pleasantly surprised her.</p><p>“Okay...” She breathed out, wiping the tears from her eyes. It hurt more than she expected it to. It was real now.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Maybe you could spend Christmas with the Drakes? Chloe Fraser?” He offered.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Rowan’s gaze wandered to a picture of them both smiling in Central Park in the snow atop their mantle. She frowned, turning to stare out the window instead. “Keep me posted, okay?”</p><p>“I will.” He agreed, sounding crestfallen. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Rafe.” She dropped her phone beside her when he hung up. What was she going to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading this! If you've read any of my Nyx works, you'll notice that I used the same name for the OC (Rowan). That's because, when I first started writing, I used the same name for all my female OCs. They are essentially the same person, if I'm being honest, just in different settings.</p><p>However, I use other names now and put more care into crafting them. So, once I get around to posting my newer drabbles and longer pieces, there will be different names used. This includes a new OC for Nyx and a more fleshed out version of Rowan for Rafe (reason being they're the OCs I'm using in full-length WIPs).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>